Abstract (Overall) The purpose of the Center for Accelerating Precision Pain Self-Management (CAPPS-M) at the University of Connecticut School of Nursing (UConn SON) is to advance theory-based symptom SM interventions, with a focus on pain, and improve pain self-management and health outcomes in diverse populations with acute and chronic pain. The purpose of this application in response to the RFA-NR-16-001 for Centers in Self- Management of Symptoms: Building Research Teams for the Future (P20) is to build interdisciplinary teams and feasibility research in precision pain SM through centralized infrastructure, mentorship, and shared resources. The Specific Aims of the CAPPS-M are to: (1) Select and support pilot studies that advance the science of precision pain self-management for individuals and families across the lifespan; (2) Expand the number and quality of theory-driven research projects aimed at understanding the influence of the biological (genomic/-omic) context of pain on self-management process and outcomes; (3) Enhance the research infrastructure by expanding the number of nurse scientists and interdisciplinary collaborators involved in advancing the science of pain self-management; (4) Build the capacity for sustainable research teams focused on precision pain self-management through collaborations among interdisciplinary scientists, community networks of individuals and families and partner centers and institutions. We will achieve these aims by: 1) building upon the relationships and infrastructure initiated through investments made by the School of Nursing (SON) and University to support interdisciplinary pain research; 2) focusing on the integration of the biological context of pain within a pain SM science paradigm to further develop precision interventions for individuals and families; 3) advancing the science of pain SM by using the Individual and Family Self-Management Theory as a framework in pilot projects; and 4) capitalizing on our strengths in basic and clinical pain research, genetic/genomic science, community engagement and partnership with the Connecticut Institute for Clinical and Translational Science